Cambiemos los papeles
by xjapan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si quienes fueron tutores fueran transformados en niños pequeños? Ahora depende de las ex colonias cuidar de ellos ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Chapter 1

_Cambiemos papeles_

_Capitulo 1 _

_Un hechizo extraño_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada este será un escrito algo diferente a lo que he hecho espero les guste_

_El presente fanfic participa en el reto especial"mi personaje favorito" del foro yo amo Hetalia Y tú_

Cumbre mundial o quizás debería decir manicomio mundial porque en eso se había convertido la sala de reuniones todo comenzó como siempre el calentamiento global años hablando de lo mismo y no llegaban a nada era prácticamente rutina o eso creyó el único cuerdo de esa sala el joven Macau observaba a medio mundo preguntándose qué estaba haciendo ahí ._"ni siquiera soy una nación del todo" _, primero observó a los busca pleitos de siempre Francia e Inglaterra _ "es increíble que el señor Inglaterra y la señorita Francia peleen cuando es más que obvio que se aman el uno al otro"_

Miro a otro lado y ahí noto una escena que le causó gracia y a la vez una pequeña esperanza de que su pequeño sueño no se rompiera Portugal perseguía a Rusia con una silla en manos la razón, simple, Rusia no dejaba de molestar a China

—dejame en paz aru

— pero solo quiero que seas uno con Rusia

—¡Rusia te lo advierto deja a la madre de mi hijo en paz!

Mientras la pobre de Ucrania rogaba porque el portugués no alcanzara a su hermano y lo matara el joven asiático creyó conveniente interferir _" papá ni siquiera puede disimular los celos yo creo que aún hay esperanza para mis padres, pero será mejor interferir" _ en ese momento el joven provocó que el ruso se tropezara dando la oportunidad a la China de escapar y al portugués de actuar haciéndolo ver cómo un accidente o una travesura inocente — lo siento mucho señor Rusia

— está bien pero ten más cuidado da

El asintió al parecer había sido creible mientras eso sucedía noto que Lituania miraba a Bielorrusia mientras esté platicaba muy quitado de la pena con Corea del sur también noto que Polonia estaba con ella.

— osea Tory solo te estas lastimando el ya te dejo muy claro que la que le gusta es Corea del sur

—pero. ..

— soy tu amigo y es mejor decir la verdad ¿Sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo verdad? — la lituana asintió y dejó que el polaco la abrazara

_"quiza deba decirle lo que realmente siente tal vez pueda reparar su roto corazón "_ pensó para si mismo y así noto a varios en su rollo estaba a punto de pedirles que se callaran cuando Inglaterra furioso pronunció un extraño conjuro que fue a dar a todo el lugar hasta que finalmente estalló un humo blanco, para cyancu se calmó algunas naciones vieron algo que no se pudieron creer

Inglaterra,Francia, Portugal, China , España , Dinamarca, Rusia, Ucrania,Turquia, Vietnam,Belgica Holanda, Austria,Prusia ,Hungria Escocia y Tailandia fueron tranformados en niños pequeños

_hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cambiemos los papeles _

_Capitulo 2 _

_¿Quien se queda con quién?_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y a Natywavi por el apoyo espero les guste _

Si de por sí era un caos la reunión ahora aún peor todo el mundo hacia escándalo y no era para menos hasta el mismo Alemania no sabía que hacer en ese momento si de por si lidiar con Prusia era difícil lidiar con bebé Prusia era prácticamente imposible Italia no sabía que hacer con los pequeños Austria y Hungría Estados Unidos , Canadá, india , Hongkong Gales Irlanda y Australia no sabían que hacer con los pequeños Inglaterra y Escocia mientras Mónaco y Seychelles lidiaban con la pequeña francesa Romano por su parte se negaba a cuidar del pequeño España mientras que Luxemburgo y Liechestein se las arreglaban con bebé Belgica bebé Holanda y bebé Suiza, el único que parecía mantener la calma era Macau quien estaba muy entretenido jugando con bebé China y bebé Portugal hasta que noto que los gritos de pánico de los otros los estaban asustando así que llegó a la conclusión de que debía poner orden.

—pequeños cubrance los oídos — una vez que noto que los bebes se taparon los oídos dio un largo suspiro —¡BASTA! — grito un poco irritado — no deben gritar frente a unos bebés , los asustan si queremos resolver esto la única solución es trabajar en equipo ¿señorita México cree que mi hermana Brasil y usted puedan buscar algún remedio? yo intentare buscar en los antiguos pergaminos de mamá

— cuenta con ello

—Mondalvia Islandia Estados Unidos se que será complicado lo que voy a pedirles pero hagan un esfuerzo por buscar un remedio en los hechizos de sus familias

—ok dude tendré que recurrir a los archivos secretos de Salem

—¿Estás bromeando cierto ? Sabes que Noruega no está bien de la cabeza

— al menos inténtalo Annabelle

— está bien solo para no lidiar con ella y Dinamarca

— pequeño Mondalvia que dices tú?

— de acuerdo señor Macau si eso me devolverá a mi hermano

— yo también puedo ayudar

—gracias Bielorrusia necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible ,por ahora debemos organizarnos para cuidar de ellos como lo hicieron con nosotros en su momento

— buena idea Luxemburgo ¿Crees poderte hacer cargo de Holanda y Bélgica?— Nathan asintió

— por supuesto señorita México ¿Que hay del jefe España?

—Luis Rosalina Diego Sebastián Adriana Beatriz Lovino y yo lo cuidaremos le pediría también a Catalina que nos ayudará pero la situación en su casa es compleja

—yo no voy a cuidar al bastardo es más lo tiramos a la basura — en ese momento todos los latinos lo asesinaron con la mirada — está bien está bien maldición pero no me digan nada del lenguaje.

— bien guys creo que nosotros cuidaremos de Arthur y de Scott

— conmigo no cuenten — dijo Wallace

— no lo necesitamos de todas maneras — dijo Emily ofendida

— muy bien supongo que tendré que ayudar a Suecia y Finlandia a cuidar de estos dos

—yo cuídare de Turquia si gustan — dijo Daphne

— veee Alemania y yo cuidamos a Austria Prusia y Hungría

—los bálticos Polonia y yo nos haremos cargo de Ucrania y Rusia

— bien supongo que yo cuídare a papá Portugal y mamá China suerte a todos

— daze y nosotros que — dijo Corea del sur ofendida

—vaya lo olvidé por completo umm podemos organizarnos para cuidar de ellos — aunque no estaba muy seguro de dejarlos con ellos en su momento

— buena idea ¿Que tal si voce (tu) los cuidas hoy y mañana que cada uno vaya con una colonia diferente así sirve de que buscamos un remedio — dijo Brasil

— buena idea todos a favor — dijo Vietnam

Y así habían quedado organizados aunque algo le decía a Macau que eso no era buena idea

_hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cambiemos los papeles_

_Capitulo 3 _

_Te y galletas _

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Izumi 17 Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por los comentarios y el apoyo espero les guste_

Afortunadamente la reunión desastrosa era en casa de Macau así que no tuvo problemas para llevar a sus padres que ahora más bien parecían sus hermanitos a la casa , está era una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña por lo cual no era fácil que se perdieran si embargo no bajaba la guardia por ningún motivo.

Al llegar a la el ama de llaves lo miro con extrañeza para ningúno de sus ciudadanos era secreto que el era una región administrativa y tampoco era secreto que la mayor ilusión de ese joven era ser padre algún día sin embargo por la situación en la que se encontraba era parcialmente imposible a menos que se convirtiera en nación y conquistará una micronacion cosa que estaba muy lejos de ser por ahora, así que se conformaba con ayudar en los orfanatos ,guarderías y hospitales de si región . Sin embargo era la primera vez que lo veía con dos pequeños entrar a la casa ,cla cl que el le explico todo ,si, tampoco era secreto lo que sucedía en ese manicomio llamado sala de juntas al que su madre prácticamente le obligaba ir .

—¿di-dice que son su padres ?

— si , el señor Inglaterra intento un hechizo que salió mal , no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo estarán de ese tamaño

—ya veo

Debido a que había terminado su jornada se despidió del joven quien al parecer tenía todo bajo control. Al parecer los pequeños estaban bastante entretenidos viendo las aves de la casa tanto China como Portugal eran curiosos y fáciles de impresionar

—¿Quieren ayudarme a preparar el te? — les pregunto a los que ellos asintieron con una sonrisa

Más tarde

La cocina era prácticamente muy grande para ellos así que se tuvieron que subir aún blanquito para alcanzar la mesa

— ¿Que hay que hacer? — pregunto la pequeña China , a lo que el joven le alcanzó a ella y a el pequeño Portugal un plato

—pueden poner las galletas que más les gusten aquí

Y así lo hicieron tomaron del tarro cuanta galleta tuvieran en frente , mientras su ahora tutor sacaba de los estantes un elegante juego de te, para el la hora del te era más presentación que te con cuidado sirvió el agua para el te con su respectivo sobrecito mientras los niños colocaron los cubos de azúcar parecía que sería un día tranquilo de no ser por un pequeño problema

_¿Ya es mi turno ? _Pregunto Corea del sur por messenger mientras los niños tomaban la siesta

_no aún no _

_20 minutos más tarde _

_¿Ya me toca?_

_No espera hasta mañana Corea _

_Está bien _

_Un hora más tarde_

_Ya es mi turno ._

_¡Nao! ( ¡No!)_

_Está bien no tienes que gritar ...¿Ya me toca ?_

_*Visto* _

_Esta bien ya entendí_

Aunque algo le preocupa y era como les estaba yendo a los otros no todos tenían su paciencia con los niños

_hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cambiemos los papeles _

_Capitulo 4 _

_¿Padres responsables?_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y las sugerencias espero les guste_

La verdad era que el joven no podía dejar de preocuparse sus pequeños estaban tranquilos luego de tanto jugar y preguntar por todo lo que veían finalmente durmieron la siesta sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en los demás así que hizo algo que podía traer problemas en el futuro creo una cuenta de WhatsApp y en ella creo un grupo con todos los números de las naciones y escribió esto

_**Shun Da Silva ha creado el grupo "padres responsables"**_

**_Islandia :_**_¿Es enserio Shun? _

**_Shun Da Silva:_**_ ni hao para ti también Annabelle ¿Cómo estás? _

**_Islandia:_**_ ¡De maravilla !(_notese el sarcasmo) _ no dejaron de gritar en todo el día _

**_Shun Da Silva_**_ ¿Les diste de comer?_

**_Islandia _**_claro que les di de comer les di hace dos horas _

Islandia no lo estaba pasando para nada bien ya que mientras Finlandia y Suecia salían a comprar la cena los pequeños Noruega y Dinamarca no estaba quietos

_— _¡ Den baja de ahí! — ¿Cuántas veces en el día había gritado la misma frase?

—tengo hambre — dijo la pequeña Noruega

— ¡Pero si ya comiste!

— ¡Hambre!

Total que después de mucha discusión terminó por prepararles a ambos el cuarto emparedado del día tiempo después se pusieron a colorear fue en ese momento cuando llegó el mensaje de Shun , claro quizás el la tenía igual de difícil o quizás no a veces ella y Xiao se preguntaban si había algo que lo hiciera enfadar de verdad.

_**Sey - Sey **__¡Hola a todos! Nosotras estamos bien gracias por preguntar Shun _

**_Shun Da Silva_**_ me alegra saber que estén bien señorita Seychelles me preocupaba que Guisselle perdiera la paciencia_

**_Sey- Sey_**_ descuida es complicado que Frany se quede quieta está peinando a Mon deberías verla ¡Es adorable! ¿ Cómo vas tú?_

**_Shun Da Silva_**_ bastante bien mis pequeños son muy curiosos y muy inteligentes_

**_Islandia_**_ bien por ustedes yo me estoy volviendo loca_

**_Liechestein_**_ hermano está durmiendo ahora mismo_

**_Jin_**_ Shuny ¿Cuando me toca cuidar a China ?_

**_Shun Da Silva_**_ ya te dije que ati y a Xiao les toca cuidarla mañana Jin , por cierto debo preparar todo a Andy le toca cuidar a papá Portugal _

**_Andy_**_ ¿No confías en mí mí hermanito?_

**_Shun Da_**_ Silva en ti ciegamente ¡ En tu amigo Argentina no!_

**_Groso Diego_**_ ¡Mas respeto que te estoy leyendo!_

Al día siguiente

El joven había preparado un rico desayuno para sus pequeños sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse el mismo lo había dicho confiaba ciegamente en su hermana mayor Brasil pero en Corea Hongkong y Argentina para nada así que estaba a punto de echarse para atrás y cuidar el mismo de ellos de no ser por una llamada de su superior al no está Chun Yan disponible el tenis que hacerse cargo de los asuntos de toda la nación asiática y esa llamada lo puso de muy mal humor pues a Emily justo en ese momento se le había ocurrido declararles "la guerra comercial" en sus teléfonos celulares

_hasta aquí se queda si entendieron la referencia será una pequeña pauta para una idea que se me ocurrió pero aún debo desarrollar espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	5. Chapter 5

_Cambiemos los papeles_

_Capitulo cinco _

_Un pequeño español fuera de control_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Esto había sido demasiado —¡¿Espionaje?! ¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Cómo puede acusarnos de espionaje en un momento así ? — el joven creia que en ese momento lo más importante eran los pequeños y resolver este lío pero al parecer la americana había aprovechado la ausencia de China para atacar

En ese momento los niños despertaron así que el joven tuvo que cambiar su semblante para que no notarán que estaba molesto — hola

—hola, ¿Durmieron bien?

— si ¿Estás enojado con nosotros? — pregunto el pequeño portugués

—no, no con ustedes nunca podría enojarme _"no quería que ellos lo notarán"_

— ¿Entonces te duele algo? — pregunto la pequeña china

— no, es solo que una amiga hizo algo malo y debo resolverlo

Más tarde

Luego del desayuno dejo a cada uno con su siguiente tutor primero fue turno de China para dejarla en casa de Hongkong y debido a que la situación era complicada tuvo que llegar ahí en barco — revise el kilometraje del auto, el saldo de las tarjetas de crédito, también bloqueé el canal para adultos

— oye oye Bro relájate podemos con esto

—¿Daze no confías en nosotros? No respondas

—*suspiro* tengo que resolver el problema con Estados Unidos y también debo ir a México a ver cómo va el tratado comercial , mientras mamá este así debo hacerme cargo de esto

—¿Solo por la inversión? — pregunto Hongkong de manera pícara haciendo que el asiático se sonrojara

— no lo olviden Chun Yan me dirá todo lo que hicieron ,los quiero.

Luego fue el turno del pequeño portugués al cual dejo con Brasil aunque le dio las mismas instrucciones que a Corea y a Hongkong confiaba más en ella que en los primeros, luego de despedirse se dirigió a México donde Laura lo esperaba.

Mientras tanto con México del sur

Una vez que terminó la conferencia mañanera de su superior fue a preparar todo para recibir al asiático cuando notó algo raro en la hierba al ir para allá saco una bolita que hacía berrinche con una pistola

—¡Ño ño así no se vale, quería tirarte! — por suerte era una pistola de pintura

—¡¿Quien te dio esa pistola?!

— se la robe a Romano cuando se durmió

— mañoso trae acá

— ño

—no juegues puede estar cargada

—quitamela si eres macha para que me dejan solo si ya me conocen — el pequeño por accidente disparo y se puso a llorar

—¿Porque lloras? ¿Porque te asustaste?

— ño porque no te di

En ese momento el italiano despertó —¿ Que paso maldición?

—¡¿Así es como lo cuidas?!

— ¡ Solo tomaba mi siesta , el cambio de horario es una tortura ! ¿ Ya llegó el estirado?

— el estirado tiene su nombre y aún no ha llegado ¡Pero no me cambies el tema! Me tiro a dar y por poco ¿Porque llora mi'jo?

— por que no te pinte

—¿Que te parece?

— de tal palo tal astilla¿Cuando terminara está payasada? ya me harte de esto maldición

— a mí se me hace que el es el que te cuida a ti ¿Verdad Toñito?

— shi

— ¿Me acompañas por mi amigo al aeropuerto?

— Shi — el pequeño tomo la mano de Laura y le saco la lengua a Lovino

Mientras en Estados Unidos

—¿Que hice? Olvidé que Shun estaba tomando el control de todos los asuntos mientras China está así ok no hay nada de que preocuparse es Shun de quién estoy hablando es demasiado iluso para su propio bien ,— penso tranquila sin embargo también llegó otro pensamiento a su mente — ¡Es Shun de quién estoy hablando! Capaz de cualquier cosa si te metes con el o su gente ok no creo que haya hecho nada aún mañana me toca cuidar a los niños si resuelvo esto el no podrá adelantarse— o eso creyo

**_noticia de última hora Apple ha caído en la bolsa de worldstreet , China a respondido a la amenaza de Google si no se resuelve este conflicto dejará de importar piezas raras importantes para el ensamblaje de teléfonos celulares_**

—what? —en ese momento tomo su teléfono celular — contesta contesta

_—diga_

—¿Que haces tú con el teléfono de Shun ? Laura

_— no quiere hablar contigo creo que ya sabes porque te advertimos que no lo hicieras encabritar _

— necesito hablar con él es urgente

_— pues tendrá que ser otro día me ayuda a cuidar a España ya que Romano se regreso a su casa y Lucía sigue buscando una solución a este problema , además de que tenemos trabajo tu tu deberias hacer lo mismo _

— ok ok ok se que está enojado conmigo solo dile que me llame cuando se desocupe — dicho esto colgó — uyy i hate him ( lo odio) — luego noto una especie de fotografía de su infancia — but i love him ( pero lo amo)— en ese momento llegó Matt ya que por ley en su casa estaba prohibido aprender brujería le llevo a Arthur para buscar un remedio

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_Cambiemos los papeles _

_Capitulo 6 _

_De galletas y niños perdidos_

_Hola¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y a Izumi 17 por el apoyo y las recomendaciones espero les guste_

¿Les ha pasado que empiezan con una cosa y acaban haciendo otra ?, Pues eso era lo que pasó con Xiao y Jin quienes empezaron cuidando una niñita linda y terminaron preparando galletas y reparando el auto del primero ,bueno les narrare lo sucedido

Shun les había dejado instrucciones muy precisas nada de dulces antes del almuerzo, solo una hora de televisión, salir a caminar y a jugar al parque en la tarde leerle un cuento y en la cama a las ocho ¿Fácil verdad?

Flashback

— oye ,oye relájate Bro podemos con esto

— ¿No confías en nosotros? No respondas

— no se... Quiero confiar en ustedes así que Chun Yan me dirá todo lo que hicieron

—si,si si paranoico estaremos bien — respondió Xiao

Vuelvo a mañana a las nueve- sonrió.

-Si claro- le respondío Jin

\- Y si por alguna razón la hacen llorar o no se duerme a su hora les va ir mal-.

¿Desde cuándo Shun era tan atemorizante?

-Ella es un dulce ángel, inocente y puro, no la quiero ver triste- amenazó – Si no hare que se arrepientan de haber nacido-.

-N-no te preocupes- respondieron al mismo tiempo –Ella estará bien-.

\- Me alegro- su semblante atemorizante cambio a uno más alegre –los quiero —dicho esto se dirigió al aeropuerto pues debía dejar al pequeño portugués con Brasil Uruguay y Argentina.

Mientras para Xiao a Jin al cerrar la puerta su ardua tarea comenzaba.

Fin del flashback

-Hola pequeña- Jin laa saludo –Soy Soo Jin

-Yo soy Xiao.

-Disculpen señores, me ayudan con algo- Esa niña era tan adorable que no se pudieron resistir.

Los guio a la cocina y nos señaló el refrigerador.

-Es un refrigerador- le respondío–Sirve para guardar comida-.

-Eso ya lo sé- su tierna aura cambio drásticamente –Yo quiero el tarro de arriba-.

Xiao lo alcanzó y lo abrió.—Pero son galletas de chispas de chocolate- replicó el hongkones

-Dame- ahora volvía a ser la niña tierna del principio –Por favor-.

-Pero Shun- Xiao trataba de negarse.

-Ya sé lo que dijo, ahora dame las galletas- gritó - ¡Ahora!-.

En eso la niña con una extraña agilidad se trepo a Xiao para quitarle el envase de las galletas.

-¡Aiyah! De eso no- agarro el envase para devolverlo a su lugar – Nada de azúcar-.

-Ustedes dos parecen mi abuela- los acusó – Le diré a papá Shun que me golpearon-.

Que niña más manipuladora daze

-Está bien, no comeré ni una galleta- resoplo –Pero me tienen que llevar con los pandas

Aceptaron nadie los iba a ver de todas formas.

Río de Janeiro Brasil

Exactamente las mismas instrucciones que les dejo a Xiao y Jin se las dejo a Andy Diego y Sebastián confiaba ciegamente en Andy pero no en los dos últimos por eso la brasileña mantenía vigilancia constante —solo me ausentaré por un momento para comprar comida quiero confiar en ustedes dos recuerden que si algo le pasa a Paulo no la cuentan

—tranquila che déjaselo al groso estaremos bien

— confiemos en eso — dijo Sebastián tratando de aparentar calma

Más tarde

¿Que podrían hacer? ¡Claro! ¿Que mejor niñera para un niño que la tele? O eso sugirió Diego

—pero Macau dijo ...

— olvida lo que dijo veamos que hay en la televisión — claro que poco tiempo después se desató e caos por decirlo así — ¿Estás bromeando Sebastián? ¿Cómo lo vamos a poner a ver Dora la exploradora?

— es mejor que el fútbol además creo que los dos sabemos cómo te pones aún no has superado tu derrota ante Croacia

— mira quién lo dice el que se dejó humillar por Francia

—¡Retractate!

— oigan papai Shun dijo que me leyeran un cuento — pero estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea que no escucharon al pequeño portugués quien vio la puerta abierta y no dudo ni un segundo en salir a explorar

Mientras

Laura lo miro nervioso mientras Toñito se había quedado dormido en su regazo era raro que el se acostumbrara a los extraños pero apenas la palabra chocolate fue mencionada por el asiático toda actitud de desagrado hacia el desapareció y se convirtieron en lo que Laura llamo los mejores amigos del mundo—¿Quieres saber cómo están los tuyos verdad?

— si, pero temo que Estados Unidos me vuelva a marcar y no deseo hablar con ella

— te presto el mío

En Brasil

—¡Tenemos que encontrar a ese mocoso! ¡Macau nos matará a sangre fría!

—es tu culpa que se haya perdido — en ese momento el teléfono sono y Uruguay y Argentina sintieron el verdadero terror

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	7. Chapter 7

_Cambiemos los papeles_

_Capitulo siete _

_Un pequeño problema_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Izumi 17 y Eagle Primece por el apoyo y la recomendación espero les guste _

El teléfono celular sonó y ambas naciones latinoamericanas sintieron el verdadero terror — debe ser el contéstale

— aprecio mi vida contesta vos — dijo el argentino mientras el uruguayo aún trataba de evadir aquella situación — espera es Laura quizás ella nos pueda ayudar

Mientras en las calles de río

El pequeño portugués camino como si nada hasta que vio a un grupo de niños jugando fútbol, le parecía interesante y fue muy contento a verlos — ¿Puedo jugar?

— eres muy pequeño no creo que ... — el niño no pudo seguir hablando ya que el pequeño portugués pateo el balón con mucha facilidad (¿De dónde creían que Macau había sacado su fuerza de China? Pues ya ven que no )

—¿Ahora sí ya puedo jugar?

— estás dentro

Mientras tanto con Hongkong

— no es por nada pero , ¿Cómo terminamos haciendo esto? — los tres estaban vestidos de panda en una exhibición de pandas del zoológico de Hongkong

—te lo recuerdo — dijo la coreana con reproche — no le permitiste comerse una mísera galleta de chocolate y amenazó con decirle a Shun que la maltratamos y para el colmo chocaste tu auto

— genial y lo peor del caso es que el reviso el kilometraje

—¿Y que? Se lo iba a contar de todos modos

De vuelta a Brasil

* * *

—Laura, distrae a Shun todo lo que puedas — dijo Diego tratando de aparentar calma

_—¿Ahora que hicieron par de subnormales?_— pregunto ella imaginando el desastre

— tenés que ayudarnos Portugal desapareció

—¡¿Que hicieron que?!— se tapó la boca para no causarle un disgusto a Shun y menos despertar a Toño —¡Pen ..!

—no grites querés que te escuché

—mira Sebastián no le voy a decir nada ,solo porque ya bastantes problemas le ha causado la pin... Gringa y los rumores de que puede ser la nación más poderosa en unos años , — por alguna razón Shun y hablaban de todo—pero más les vale que encuentren a ese escuincle

—ya Diego está trabajando en ello

Mientras en el grupo "padres responsables"

_**Emily heroine Jones :**__help! ¿Alguien sabe como hacer que un niño y un extraterrestre dejen de pelear?_ al parecer la rivalidad entre Tony y Arthur no había parado

**_Felipastalove_**_ :vee ¿Tu tienes problemas? Nosotros tenemos problemas Hungría golpeó a Austria y Prusia con una sartén esos si son problemas_

**_Groso Diego :_**_ Ayuda el pibe que cuidamos desapareció _

**_Acoloco Bielorrusia _**_¿Alguien sabe como cambiar el nombre de usuario de WhatsApp ? Iván es un dolor de muelas _

**_Nathan Sondervan :_**_ no me digas que perdiste al jefe Antonio Diego_

**_Groso Diego_**_ no, yo cuido a Portugal con Brasil y Uruguay _

**_Sey-Sey _**_¿Y no se te ocurrió una mejor idea que ponerlo aquí en el grupo ?_

**_Emily heroine Jones_**_ you are dead (estás muerto)_

_—¡¿Lo pusiste en el grupo?! — grito Sebastián con incredulidad —¡ Estamos muertos!_

_—¡Claro que lo están! —_grito Brasil furica ¡Solo me ausente a comprar cómida ! ¿¡Que hicieron?!

—estabamos viendo Dora la exploradora con el mocoso y se fue

— idiotas ... Vamos a la estación de policía no debe andar muy lejos

Lastima que por la tontería de Diego cierto asiático ya estaba enterado y furioso tomo el primer vuelo a Brasil _"¡Los voy a matar!"_

en casa de Xiao

— a ver Shun tranquilo que no te entiendo ¿Quieres decir que no vas a llegar mañana?

_—lo lamento Xiao, ese par de idiotas defraudaron la confianza que mi hermana les tenía y debo ir a buscar a papá _

—entiendo anmm ¿Te importa si la dejamos con el Tíbet mañana ? Jin es una nación y yo soy una región administrativa igual que tú y tenemos cosas que hacer

_—lo entiendo Xiao xiexie solo denle a Genshe las mismas instrucciones que les di_

—descuida Bro oye no vayas solo

_—descuida Laura va conmigo _

La mexicana había insistido en acompañarlo después de todo le tocaba dejar a Toño con Adriana y sabía que su amigo no estaba del todo bien

Mientras tanto el niño se había convertido en un crack del fútbol

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

_Cambiemos los papeles _

_Capitulo 8 _

_¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien,bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste _

Mientras todo este aquelarre pasaba Hongkong y Corea del sur se preparaban para dejar a Chun Yan con el Tíbet solo había un pequeño problema Genshe estaba demasiado ocupado como para cuidar una niña o al menos eso les dijo ah y también mando a decir que Shun no olvidará lo que le enseñó acerca de la paz interior

—daze creo que paz interior es lo menos que Shun tiene en este momento — dijo la coreana

—si, pobres de Uruguay y Argentina no quisiera estar en su lugar en este momento bueno al menos Laura va a poder apaciguar a la fiera y hablando de fieras ¿Que hacemos con ella?

—ummm ya se dejémosla con Japón ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?

—si tienes razón espero que no esté muy ocupado

Mientras en Brasil

—a ver déjenme ver si entiendo lo dejaron viendo televisión y el se fue — pregunto el policía que los atendía

— así es el niño desapareció así como asi

— escuchen el consulado chino me acaba de llamar también andan buscando un niño con sus características ¿Cómo se que no se lo robaron?

—porque nos lo dejaron encargado escuche es de vital importancia que nos ayude a encontrarlo si el tutor de ese niño se entera de que lo pedimos

—¡Los habría matado para empezar!

— nos habría matado para empezar ...— en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del argentino,el asiático con una furia nunca antes vista estaba detrás de él

—Shun escucha antes de que mates a alguien danos un día para encontrarlo solo un día ,se que no me lo podrás negar y te prometo que no solo lo encontramos si no que yo misma pondré a este par en su lugar

—che no nos ayudes

El joven se tranquilizó un poco — de acuerdo pero yo iré con ustedes y bien sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta hermana

—lo se — dijo la brasileña quien mantenía la calma pues ella tenía una idea de dónde podría estar

Mientras

— descuida Xiao Kun yo ayude a cuidarlos a ti y Shun Kun ¿Lo olvidaste?

—no por eso venimos ¿Verdad Jin?

—¿Si? — Jin recordó que no les quedaba de otra — ah sí por eso umm trata de que no vea muchos animes

— descuida Jin san

Más tarde

— Chun Chan te prepararé unos panqueques con chocolate

—si —dijo la pequeña que se distrajo viendo algo que le llamo la atención en especial cierto manga cuyo protagonista le recordó a alguien

De vuelta a Brasil.

—¿Estás segura de que está aquí Andy ? — pregunto Laura pues los había llevado al estadio del Maracaná

— estoy segura miren ahí está — dijo la brasileña viéndolo con los futbolistas — espera no puedes bajar así debes esperar a que termine el himno — una vez que terminó el himno el pequeño vio a su tutor y emocionado corrió hacia el

— papai Shun — dijo feliz

— meu pequeño ¿Estás bien?

— si, ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

— por supuesto que no ,solo no vuelvas a salir sin avisar .

— lo prometo

Mientras en Estados Unidos

—bueno con Portugal desaparecido no creo que Shun te contesté el teléfono un buen rato por suerte Laura va con el — dijo Matt tranquilamente mientras el pequeño Arthur leía un libro de cuentos .

—yes sure— dijo con un poco de mala leche en su voz —¿Hallaste algo?

— no todos los libros de Arthur dicen lo mismo

—vaya es más difícil de lo que creí

Mientras

Había caído la noche y los vuelos a México y China saldrán hasta el día siguiente por lo tanto se tendrían que quedar en Brasil

— me alegra que ya ni hayas querido matar a Argentina y Uruguay

— solo porque Andy me lo pidió además de con las patadas de capoeira que ella les dio fue más que suficiente ... Laura... Siempre has estado ahí en los momentos más importantes para mi

—no digas nada de eso — dijo roja como tomate

— no, es enserio desde que éramos colonias yo de papá y tu de España tu fuiste quién me enseñó a defenderme

— pues no hubo necesidad de que te enseñará tanto tú ya te defendias bastante bien

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de campo donde se quedarían esa noche —moito obrigado — se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios bastante sonrojado — eu te quiero

— te... Veo en la próxima reunión —dicho esto cerró la puerta a lo que el joven solo sonrió aunque ésta se borro cuando suena el celular — diga

_—hello Shun soy Mattew creo haber encontrado la solución a este problema_

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	9. Chapter 9

Cambiemos los papeles

Capitulo 9

Parecido razonable

_Hola ¿Cómo están , espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y a Izumi 17 por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy_

Tenia años de no cuidar niños de hecho la última vez que cuido uno fue exactamente hace más de cuatro siglos cuando ayudo a cuidar al pequeño Macau ,y que según él era un niño problema pero Chun Yan al parecer era diferente desde que la habían enviado con el no había hecho ruido alguno cosa que al japonés preocupo un poco ya que se le hacía extraña tanta tranquilidad en una niña de su edad

Mientras tanto con España

Cómo castigo por su importancia Laura les dejo encargado al pequeño Antonio que a su vez les sacaba canas verdes a Argentina y Uruguay — oye Diego ¿Tú conoces muchos animales verdad?

— si claro

—¿Y que es un animal que tiene muchas patas , con ojos rojos rojos rojos, con colmillos y es peludo?

— es una tarántula

—¿Y son malas?

— mucho nunca te les acerques

—pues entonces cuídate

—¿Porque?

— porque hay una detrás de ti — el argentino se da cuenta y la quita de la pared a lo que el pequeño español se acercó

—¡no la agarres!

— jaja muy macho ¿No?

— mocoso travieso entre el y Portugal nos acabarán destruyendo los nervios

—Diego es Estados Unidos dice que es urgente

—que quere ahora alo

—_hello Diego cómo estás? ¿Apareció Portugal?_

— si y gracias a Dios Macau ya se lo llevó pero ahora cuido a España

_—menos mal bueno como sabrás por el malentendido aquel no quiere contestar mis llamadas well no era por eso que llamaba quería decirte que Matty y yo ya encontramos el remedio _

— menos mal y cuál es

_— necesitamos que vengan todos_

— de acuerdo le avisaré a Sebastián

Mientras

—Chun Chan aquí están los panqueques con chocolate que prometi ¿Que ves?

— ¿Tu dibujaste a papá Shun? — pregunto la pequeña china viendo un manga cuyo título era " Sakamoto desu ga?" Y por alguna extraña razón el protagonista se parecía demasiado a Shun

—no exactamente ahora que lo pienso se parecen , se parecen mucho ... ¿Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho Nami san para dibujarlo de esa manera ? ¡Ya recuerdo!

Mientras

—y solo pudiste decirle te veo en la próxima reunión — dijo Lucía viendo a su hermana con cara de what — osea el chavo prácticamente se te confesó y solo pudiste decirle eso

—¡¿Que querías?! ¡ Me congelé me lo dijo de sopetón!— dijo toda roja tapando su cara con una almohada

— ay Laura mira no sé qué decirte oh espera un segundo ... Es ti rival — Laura la asesinó con la mirada — ya ya es broma dice que encontraron un remedio que urge que vayamos a Estados Unidos mañana

—¿Si sabes que hay quien no quiere pararse ni por equivocación en Estados Unidos verdad?

—si pero Matt tiene prohibida la magia en su casa ay espero uno vayan a salir con lo que encontré yo

De vuelta a Japón

—no sabía que papá Shun podia subir a los techos

— bueno supongo que solo fue por una emergencia

Flashback

Por culpa de Hongkong y Taiwán estaban por llegar tarde a la reunión que en ese entonces se llevaba a cabo en Japón, y así tomarán el tren bala no llegarían por lo que Shun tuvo una idea algo descabellada cargo como princesa a Taiwán y como costal de papas a Hongkong y se cómo puso subió al techo y corriendo por los techos alderaños llegaron a la reunión ,justo en ese momento una mangaka japonesa vio esa extra escena con cara de what

Fin del flashback

— quizás eso lo explica... América san

—¿Quien ?

_ah ya veo ¿Chun Chan te gustaría viajar en avión?

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	10. Chapter 10

_Cambiemos los papeles_

_Capitulo 10 _

_Una reunión caótica y un remedio extraño primera parte_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece e Izumi 17 por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy_

_—¡¿Con Japón?! ¡ Somos 9 asiáticos ¿ Y se les ocurre dejarla con Japón?! _

— oye relájate no teníamos otra opción Vietnam está enferma, Tailandia ayudándole a Luxemburgo a cuidar a Holanda, Taiwán resolviendo un problema con sus ciudadanos,Tíbet entrenando a los futuros monjes budistas fue lo mejor o me vas a decir que es una brillantísima idea dejarla con Norcorea

_—esta bien al menos el si seguirá mis instrucciones... Solo espero que su gente no me confunda con u Cosplay de un personaje de anime_

—descuda el la llevará a la reunión

_—¿Donde será la reunión?_

— bueno ...

En la reunión

—¿ Y bien Emily para que nos citaste a todos ? — pregunto Laura con desconfianza

—¿Ya son todos? — pregunto ella

— si, explica que está pasando de una vez—dijo el italiano malhumorado

—Matt ¿Que pasa? —pregunto Liechestein

—anm sister,chicos tenemos un problema encontré un hechizo que puede devolver a todos a la normalidad pero el problema es que solo un mago o una persona de corazón puro puede ejecutarlo

— ya valió —dijo Lucy con pesadez— todos los magos están convertidos en niños y una persona de corazón puro está cab...

—¡Lenguaje!— dijo cierto asiático tapándole los oídos a sus bebés

—¡Ya callense de una vez si seguimos peleando no solucionaremos nada!— grito Alemania

—chicos yo creo que sí hay na persona de corazón puro solo que nadie se acuerda de quien es y lo tenemos justo frente a nosotros — dijo Laura tapándole la boca a su hermana mayor

—¿Y quién podría ser? —pregunto Seychelles

—por favor ya no le den tantas vueltas— dijo Mónaco

—yo también lo creo — agrego Bielorrusia a lo que Polonia asintió junto con Brasil

—pues ya díganos quien es — dijo Grecia con preocupación.

— Macau, por supuesto — dijo Corea como si nada

—¿Y-yo? —este se puso como tomate al escucharlos.

— ¡Claro como no se me había ocurrido !— dijo el canadiense

—bueno ¿Entonces que esperamos?

— bueno hagamos el intento— suspiro un poco más calmado —¿ Que tengo que hacer?

—puedes empezar a practicar — dijo el canadiense — no queremos que salga nada mal con los países aquí hay hechizos fáciles —dijo el canadiense tomando el libro —intenta con el primero

El macaense no entendía ni J de lo que se recitaba ahí,intento pronunciarlas sin embargo su pronunciación dejaba mucho que desear por lo cual el hechizo salió diferente —¡¿Que hice?!

—WTF déjamos el cielo rosa — dijo el canadiense con cara de what

Luego de muchos intentos entre los cuales Kuma se convirtió en gato, Tony en perro el cabello de Emily se quemará , llovieran dulces y las cejas de Hongkong desaparecieran finalmente el joven logró ejecutar los hechizos correctamente

— muy bien are you ready ? — pregunto Emily

—puedes hacerlo — dijo Laura transmitiéndole confianza

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	11. Chapter 11

_Cambiemos los papeles_

_Capitulo final_

_Reunión caótica y un remedio extraño segunda parte_

_Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece e Izumi 17 por seguir este fic espero les guste_

Shun intento calmarse y suspiro levemente — espero hacerlo bien *suspiro*_ mamá, papá desenme suerte fue lindo cuidar de ustedes". _estoy listo Canadá

— muy bien Macau suerte

Cuando el macaense recitó el hechizo una extraña luz blanca cubrió a todos los presentes haciéndolos desparecer de la casa de Emily y aparecer en diferentes lados

Montecarlo Mónaco

Tanto Mónaco como Seychelles despertaron preguntándose que pasó cuando vieron algo que no pudieron creer

—¿Queridas que pasa?— Preguntó una voz femenina algo madura

—¡ Francia! — Seychelles la abrazo.

— bienvenida de nuevo Francia — dijo Mónaco con una sonrisa leve mientras la francesa la miraba con cara de what

Washington DC Estados Unidos

Inglaterra abrazo a Emily siendo un niño aún o al menos eso fue por cinco minutos en lo que volvió a la normalidad —¡¿Que haces tonta ? sueltame! — gruñó el inglés ya adulto

—¡Inglaterra volviste!

— bienvenido Inglaterra

Berlín Alemania

—¿West que haces? — Pregunto una Prusia ya adulta

— hermana volviste el hechizo funcionó que bueno

—¿De qué hablas?

— de nada que bien que estás a salvo

Mink Bielorrusia

— Rusia Ucrania entren a la casa — ordenó Nikolai viendo a la ventana

—llueve demasiado ¿Hoy no lavamos ropa verdad Nikolai? — Preguntó Yeka ya adulta mientras Iván miraba a la ventana, Nikolai no lo podía creer el hechizo había funcionado sabia que Shun no podía fallar corrió a abrazarlos mientras ellos lo miraban extrañados

Venecia Italia

—vee está lloviendo fuerte ¿Que habrá pasado ? Estábamos en la reunión y después no de que pasó — se preguntaba hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

— Italia ¡¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?! Parece que no te hubieramos educado bien

— Feli cariño no deberías estar despierta a esta hora

— ¡ Veee Austria Hungría que bueno volverlos a ver! — los abrazo mientras la veían con cara de what

Brucelas Bélgica

—llueve demasiado ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? — se preguntaba Nathan cuando escucho unas voces conocidas

— Lux estás bien? — Preguntó Emma

— Emma Govert volvieron — dijo abrazándo a sus hermanos Emma correspondió nunca se fueron pero un abrazo es un abrazo

Atenas Grecia

—Grecia ¿Me puedes explicar qué sucede?— Pregunto el turco a la griega

—Turquia volviste que bueno ahora sí me haces el favor de retirarte

CD de México

— Lucía ¿Crees que haya funcionado?

— yo creo que sí nada más hay que ver cómo reacciona Toño

— Lucí Lau ¿Mis niñas que pasa? — Preguntó el español confuso

— Toño volviste — dijo Luci mientras Laura sonreía

—¿Volví? ¿A dónde fui?

_"lo lograste Shun"_

Con los nórdicos

— funcionó !— gritaba Annabelle feliz mientras el danés y la noruega la miraban con caras de what

—¿Que ocurre aquí? — Preguntó seriamente Nora

— es una larga historia — dijo Tino

Cotai Macau

—Shun aru — susurró una voz femenina

—Shun hijo despierta — susurró otra voz masculina con preocupación

El joven asiático despertó y vio algo que no pudo creer —papa mamá volvieron — los abrazo tratando de no llorar

—¿Estás bien aru ? ¿Quieres contarnos que pasó?

— sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea hijo

—bueno ...

Tiempo después

De nueva cuenta el caos y la destrucción en la sala de reuniones _"parece que nadie ha aprendido nada"_ pensó el macaense con pesadez aunque sonrió al ver a la mexicana

— lo lograste

— no hice nada en especial es bueno no ser la única persona cuerda entre un montón de dementes — soltó una risita

— eres bueno con los niños — esto hizo que el se sonrojara

—gra-gracias esto va a durar un buen rato y no llegarán a nada de todos modos ¿Me aceptas una invitación a almorzar?

Ahora ella se sonrojo —¿Tu rompiendo reglas? .

—acabo de romper las barreras de la física y esa es una de las muchas cosas que quiero olvidar

En ese momento el furico inglés volvió a sacar su varita mágica cosa que el macaense noto y se le lanzó encima y en un rápido movimiento se la quitó —¡Bloddy hell!

—¡Deme eso! No más problemas por favor

Todas las naciones se le quedaron viendo con cara de what al pobre de Alemania no le quedó de otra más que dar por terminada la reunión

— amm Kiku ¿Le deberíamos decir que Sakamoto en realidad está basado en él?

—no ,por su propio bien

Había cosas de las que era mejor no hablar ,en cuanto a Inglaterra bueno Francia sugirió que fuera sirviente de todos por un mes buen castigo

Fin

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos en las referencias_


End file.
